


迷人心窍

by karroyi



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi





	迷人心窍

平日温润如玉、矜贵无比的少年此刻全身只剩下一双黑色小腿袜，一长一短的附在他笔直修长白如玉的小腿上，看上去有几分带着情色味道的狼狈。

“叫哥哥。”男人嘴上哄着，身下顶撞的速度由慢变快，少年漂亮白净的脸上满是泪痕，像是被人欺负的狠了，委屈的眼眶都红了，却死死咬着嘴唇不肯发声。

“宝宝…小时候那么乖，怎么现在不听话了。”

男人带着调笑的喘息声暧昧的在他的耳边响着，还伸出了舌尖，模仿交媾的动作刺激着他，身下到动作更快的撞击他的敏感点，少年哭的更狠了，眼神迷蒙又带着点倔，支离破碎的呻吟声从牙关冒出来，“我…啊…不要…你……你放开……“

“哦？”王俊凯就那么停下来，白衬衫袖子利落的挽了上去，一双骨节分明的手直接抚上了少年白皙的背脊，细细摩挲着他的后颈。

快感在中途被停了下来，王源回过头，眼里带着几分暴露内心欲望的迷离，“你……”

“不是要我放开？”男人干脆利落的从他的身体离开，他此刻全身衣冠齐整，只有西装裤间拉开了拉链，这幅情形就更显得有几分衣冠禽兽味道的色情。

“哥哥……”他才妥协了，软着嗓子喊，“刚才不是不肯喊？”王俊凯解下自己的领带，不轻不重的往他的尾骨凸起处拍打，然后慢条斯理的捆住了他的双手。

“现在喊，已经晚了。”他笑起来，手指不安分的在他的敏感处画着圈，却又偏偏不用力，“自己想想现在要怎么说？乖宝宝。”他的声音一字一顿，严肃里好像又带着几分隐隐约约的哄骗。

少年还是朝欲望妥协了，自己红着脸抬着腰往他的炽热间蹭，委屈的小声喊：“老公…”

“我的小少爷，到底要不要？”

“要…”

听着少年红着眼老老实实的回答，王俊凯才轻笑一声，不再为难他，“那就要叫出来，让我听见。听话。”

平日矜贵的不食人间烟火的小少爷，此刻满脸潮红，哪里还有半点端庄。总裁的征服欲在此刻达到顶峰，小少爷最终一咬牙彻底放开自己，一时间办公室内的温度飙升到暧昧的顶端，连桌上的文件都撞掉了一地。

门口秘书以为是出了事，赶紧来敲门，王俊凯也不急，王源被那么一吓，尽数弄脏了桌上的黑色笔记本封面。

总裁剪的干净圆润的指甲直接捅进了身下人的嘴里，用这种方式堵住了他的呻吟，然后更变本加厉的顶撞起他，“现在在忙，帮我把会议再推迟二十分钟。”

温度恢复到室温后，小少爷的脸色就又毫无痕迹的恢复到了原来那副不食人间烟火的冷淡。

“我爸让我来你这实习。”他盯着低头签文件的男人恨恨道，“你就这样教我。”

“你不也学到东西了么？”王俊凯抬起头，上下打量了一下眼前穿戴齐整的少年，暧昧的挑了挑下巴，“宝贝？”

王源低着头整理自己那已经拉的毫无褶皱的衣服，不回答，站起来的时候却还因为腿软，被王俊凯完美预判的伸出手臂扶了一把。


End file.
